human menace
by carl 117
Summary: a pony who says hes far away from home and claims to be a human needs to prove himself to celestia that he is not like his ancestors by stopping lunas experiment gone wrong.luna tried to make a pony into a human,but the spell instead of changing his form also changed his heart.rated T for some harsh language,semi-zombies and of course VIOLENCE
1. skyborn

**Hi,this is a huge project of mine,i hope you like it,and i cant go whitout thanking somebody who helped me alot,im not sure if he wants to be named,but he will know that i mean him if he reads you!heres the story:**

**Chapter 1:skyborn**

Twilight and Rarity were at sugarcube corner,trying to think of a dress for Rarity to didnt even notice the pony that was walking towards them.

„Exscuse me."Said the light blue earth stallion with a brown mane

„I think im lost"continued the stallion.

Twilight looked him in the eyes and replied:"you are in ponyville."The mystery pony frowned:"No i mean this land!"Rarity awnsered his question with another question:

„You mean equestria?"

„Yeah and who is the ruler of Equestria?"They didnt reply back.

„A ruler,a king,a emperor,a jarl,a prince or princess?

Twilight confused why would someone ask something even the smallest ponies know said:

„You mean princess Celestia?"

„YES!Celestia!Where is she?"

„Watch your tone,young man!"Rarity reminded him.

„Sorry,sorry…im just lost and i dont know where to go,i'm not from here!"

The last sentence caused Twilight and Rarity to get confused.

„Look i just need to see Celestia,thats all,where is she anyway?"Twilight gave him the awnser:

„She is in her castle,which is in Canterlot,but it's quite a trip."

„Just tell me how to get there,i am in a kind of hurry."

„Well its getting dark,i suggest you stay here for the rest of the night and then i could show you how to get there."

„Thanks i guess…"the mystery staillion replied while looking at the ground gasping.

„Oh well look at the time,sorry twily but i have to go,i need to start working on the new dress if i want it to be finished in the morning"Twilight said bye and turned back at the light blue pony

„Lets go to my house,there you will spend the night."

„Thank you."

„Oh your welcome uhhh….."

„What?"asked the mystery pony with a confused look on his face

„I didn't catch your name."

„Oh right lets see…ittssss…."the blue earth pony looked on the ground,left,right,even behind Twilight and looked up,stared back at Twilight and said

„It's Sky"waiting for Twilight's reaction

„Well Sky lets go,right this way"Said Twilight and pointed with her hoof behind Sky,he walked in front of Twilight when she realized

„You dont have a cutie mark!"

„Cutie what?"

Along the way Twilight explained Sky what basiclly a cutie mark is.

It wasn't really long until they reached the treehuose.

Twilight introduced Sky to Spike and told Spike to write a letter to Celestia to inform her of the situation

„Dear princess Celestia,

I am informing you of a situation we have here in a light blue stallion,earth pony,brown mane,no cutie mark,appeard out of nowhere saying that he is lost.

He wants to speak with you princess,to help him return home where ever it name is sky and he will be on his way the first thing in the arrival to the Canterlot should be right about noon,so please send someone to show him the way to the castle.

Your faithfull studend,Twilight Sparkle."

Then she gave him an apple and showed him where he will be was basicly the floor,only with a blanket and a fell asleep pretty fast,and so did Twilight.

In the morning Twilight woke up before Sky,before she went down to get breakfast she took a closer look on was moving in his sleep,but not soft,he was having a big nightmare

He suddenly woke up to find Twilight looking at him

„Sky,what was it,did you have a nightmare?"

„Yes,i was there.."

„Where?"

„Home…"

A awkward silence was in the whole house,until Twilight decided to break it with reminding him that he needs to get on the train to gave him a old leather saddle pack.

She stored a few apples in there and a showed him where the train station thats when they split went home,and Sky went to the only hope for home….

Inside the train was only him,a stallion,and a old other stallion was trying to make small chat while they wait to get to their wasn't even paying attention to him,he was looking trought the before the stallion asked if he was even paying any attention to him the conductor said that they were reaching got out of the train having nothing but the old saddle Twilight gave dind't know what to heard what Twilight said about getting somebody to show him the way to the waited about a few seconds until out of nowhere a guard came out of the crowd:

„are you Sky?"Asked the guard with a serious face

„Yeah thats me."

„Celestia has been awaiting you."

The guard showed him the way trouguht the main who wasn't in a hurry noticed the light blue stallioin being lead by a taught that he was someone important,some even noticed the fact that he doesnt have a cutie mark and were confused.

Sky saw alot of people passing by a 5 minute walk around Canterlot the guard aproached a large castle with tons of guards looking around every corner.

The interior of the castle was much bigger than it seemed from the outside,and it was still full of guards,they went trought many doors and halls and guards,until sky saw who he was looking …..

„Ahhh…and you must be Sky,i was awaiting you,now lisen,i'm not sure how long will it take for us to get you back home,so i will give you one of my guest should make yourself comftrable in it and once you packed evrything you can tell me everything."

„okay."

A guard once he heard his reply to the princess he whipspered to him

„Watch your tounge with the princess."

„I mean yes your highness…"


	2. the human menace

Chapter 2:the human menace

Sky was led by 2 guards to his private passed alot of doors,halls and decoration.

The guards suddenly stopped at a door

„This will be your living quarters until further your luggage here and we will return you to the princess."said the guard holding a seriouos opened the door and entered the room had a big bed,a desk and a big curtains were hanging from the window,blocking the was alot of space for such little furniture,but it was all he he only had that old saddle pack he threw it on teh bed and went up to the dindn't need to tell them anything,they just started going back to the princess.

Back at the throne room princess Celestia was expecting Sky as if he never even entered the castle.

„Ah yes, shall we begin?"

„Yes…."Sky replied.

„Alright then,first we need to know where are you from so we know how to get you there."

„I'm not from this world…universe…land…."sky said confusingly,trying to find the right word.

„Wait,are you telling me that there is somepony outside of Equestria?"

„No,Not somepony,somebody,Im a human!"yelled Sky.

The guards kept serious faces,not a single guard broke his were only looking at Sky,preparing to jump on him in case he does something really stupid.

Celestia was confused,but looked at the guards and told them

„can you leave us alone for a minute?"

The guards left the room with Sky and princess Celestia alone.

„Allright,are you trying to take over equestria again!?"Celestia aproached Sky

„What?"Sky was now really confused,being convicted to trying take over Equestria.

„And you wanted me to open the portal so the rest can enter and try it all over again!?"Princess Celestia was really mad.

„I..i.i….dont know what your talking about!"Said sky

„Before i can trust you,or even think about opening a portal for must prove to Equestria that your better than the others!"

„I…i dont understand…..i…"Sky got scared

Celestia calmed down,took a deep breath,and explained

„Before i can send you home i need to make sure that i can trust you understand?"

„Y..y..yes your higness"

„You will keep your current living quarters,once you helped somebody i need them to testify that i can trust you.

„May we enter?"said a guard behind the slightly opened door

„You may."The guards got back to their place,leaving the door open for Sky to exit since they thought that they were done.

Sky walked up to the door until celestia told him to come back for a second.

„Before you go out into out world,at least let me restore you to your true form."

Celestias horn started to glow before releasing a magical discharge that headed right for Sky.

Upon contact with the magical discharge Sky started to glow so bright that all the guards looked the bright light was gone they guards saw a figure with only 2 legs and 2 arms in Sky's place.

„Hey, i even got my clothes back!"said the tall figure with Sky's voice.

„You should go now Sky,you are not going to help anybody here."

Sky went to his quarters to get a apple twilight gave memorized the path to his he got inside his room he shut the door and started to stretch out his old he grabbed an apple,sat on the bed and started to enjoying his apple he realized that there is a window covered by a red went to take a look at the view.

He was standing infront of the window while he ate his apple,then he went outside to look for a trash he couldn't find it he gave it to a passing it on his back armor gently so he doesn't realize whats he passing along the hall he noticed that there were 4 ponies covered in some dark clothing going the other stopped there thinking about what would they might want from him,but they just passed along and entered trought one of many doors in the he was still standing there he saw another window from another went to the window to see the whole city from another the dark ponies went out of the room and went on the other Sky realized something there:there were only 3 dark ponies,wheres the fourth one?

He realized that the sun was already down,it was about to turn dark,he went back to his room and sat on the bed,thinking what is he goign to do when he wakes out of nowhere a crash was heard,like somebody threw a piece of glass from the roof of a went to see trgouht the window,curious about what broke which saw something that he didn't know where should he be happy or the moonlight on a rooftop he saw a shadow of what appears to be another quickly opened the window and shouted to the other human

„HEY YOU!"

The figure seemed to look at his direction and then just vanished,the thing that the shadow belonged to problably climbed off the roof.

He went to sleep,hoping that he will meet the other human in the morning.

It was morning and Sky looked out of the window again thinking about what should he do was also looking around for the human he saw last he realized something saw a pony buying fresh apples with coins,realizing he's going to need money.

And he only had 2 apples problably thought that he righ after the train ride he would go he went to ask Celestia if she could give him money or food.

He aproached Celestia,and right before he could say anything to her out of nowhere a much darker pony cut him off

„Sister?"

„What is it,luna?"

„I need your help…"

„What is it?"

„Well…after i saw you turn that stallion into a tall two leged creature,i thought that i could do it i turned one of my royal guards into a…."

„Human,but what is the problem?"

„While i changed his body,i also changed his heart by mistake…he started to talk about revenge on me,you for showing me the spell and the original human…"At that moment he realized that the royal guard Luna is talking about is the man he saw outside,and since he showed him where he was,well….he had the feeling that he was f*** realizing Sky said

„Oh no!"

„What is it Sky?"asked Celestia

„He saw me,does this mean he could be after me too?"

„Dont worry,we will put extra guards near your quarters."luna interupted

„Im afraid that wont help,he is the best royal guard i name is Shadow,he has been trained for about 4 years now and is ranked as „night",the highest rank for a guard possible!"said luna

„dont worry,we will send you somewhere i suggest that you return to ponyville where you will stay safe"

Sky stayed in his quarters with some guards protected until it was all arranged.

He will have to get to the train station being followed by Sky would enter the train along with even more exiting the train the guards have to make sure the train is clear of any sign of will stay with Twilight Sparkle until he helps the ponies of ponyville enought to return to princess Celestia along with the ponies or a letter signed by will go to the train station in the morning after he gets enough food and supplies for a whole week in case of emergency.

Sky stayed in his room in which were 2 guarding the window and the other one the was given a dagger in case of self tere was a knock on the guard who was guarding the door opened it,there was nobody behind got out of the room and started to look heard about ten steps and then the sound of somebody being got out to see what was going on.


	3. the chase

Chapter 3:the chase

After Sky hearing someone being chocked,he went to see what was giong exiting his room he saw the guard being chocked by none other than quickly yelled for help.

Shadow looked right at him,and noticed abuot 6 guards running behind knew since he was not used to fight with a human body that he couldn't take on 6 so Shadow stopped chocking the guard and started to run didn't know what to he stay here,should he flee,should he hide?But then he got a he captures that Shadow guy,since he got scared by the guards,and since he doesn't know how to fight with like a human he would be a easy way to Celestia's trust,and also so with Shadow on the run,Sky started to to caupture the former ran trought the corridors with Sky on his trail,the guards were far knew the path since he used to be here followed him to a dead end of a was nothing but a huge balcony and a few there was no way Shadow could walk up to one of them and open them,he was being crashed rought the window,leaving shards falling in front of the wasn't long behind him,he jumped trought the hole in the wall where the window used to were both in mid started to bend over in the air,landing with his hands first on the rooftop,like a cat,or a Sky couldnt jump so far,nearly falling down to the streets which where swarming with managed to grab on the edge of a rooftop,a few seconds passed until he actually got up and started to chase Shadow there wasnt anybody on the was only a small entrance to the top floor,and thats a door with a few walls around it and a went to the other end of the rooftop,he might have fleed jumped as soon as Sky passed behind the entrance to the building,Shadow ambushed charged at him,tackling the entrsnce to the building wasnt far away from the end of the were in mid air,trying to deal as much damage to the other person,rotating and causing shadow stopped suddenly,he grabbed Sky and placed him to the ground right before they both fell on a food ,thanks to Sky beraking his fall,he got up took a last look on Sky and all the ponies around,looking at both of ran away into a alley,leaving all the ponies and Sky still on the ground,laying on the remains of the food stand.

It wasnt really that long until Sky go knocked last thing he saw there was a pony trying to approach him,and then everything turned black.

Sky awoke in what appears to be a found princess Celestia,a pony with a hat that has a medical cross on,possibly a doctor,and 2 guards behind them.

„Thank you doctor,hes starting to awake."

„All right your highness,if you need me,i will be right behind the door."

The doctor left the room,leaving the princess with the patient

„Are you feeling better,can you talk?"

„Yeah….i think i can…"

„I will try to ask as less questions,you still have to get some rest,but dont worry,the doctor says its ,can you tell me what happend?

„I tried to chase down Shadow,but i kinda lost him…"

„It's all right,Sky,we will continue with the plan to get you somewhere some rest,right after you feel better we will start the are going to pacp food and supplies for you."

„Thank you,i…i…i think i can walk now…."Sky tried to get up,and he made it.

It wasnt long until he ate something at the cafeteria,waited for somebody to

Pack his supplies,and they headed straight to the train planed there

Were guards,as planed,he was safely transported to got out of the

Train,and he imediatley spotted Twilight waiting for lead him to her

even gave him her bed to sleep day was nearing its end,it

Was time to go to bed,Sky is gonna have to have a look around the town for a

Job.

It was morning time,Sky had to find someone who needed got a piece

Of paper and wrote a sign"looking for a job",and got outside Twilights house

Holsing the paper in his of ponies passed by,and alot looked at him.

A few hours passed before a pink pony aproaached wondering what he

Is,since she didnt see a human before,and then offering a job,he refuesed after

Meeting her chatty of a 5 minute conversation the only thing he

Understood was:i got job,wanna make cupcakes,sugarcube corner,need to pass

Me was then laying on the floor with the sing on his stomach

Until,he heard a conversation with 2 ponies

„Hey,how's it going?"

„Oh not so good,i'm scared every night knowing what happend to the forest

Close to me…"

„What is going on?"

„There has been reports of something out there,roaming around….a few ponies

Even got attacked by it!"

„Why doesnt Celestia send guards?"

„They have their own problems,i heard,that a former guard is trying to kill both

Princess Luna and Celestia!"

„I'l check out the forest!"Sky ponies didn't realize that there was

A human,cuasing the pony who lives next to the forest to shock.

She explained more about it all.

„People say,that its up in the trees at the begining,only to leap down and rob

The ponies of their food and all they have."

Sky agreed to investigate,and the pony agreed to write a letter that Sky will

Bring to got inside Twilights home,telling her that he got a job

And that he needs some equipment,he explained how a simple sword looks like

Since ponies dont use swords,Twilight used a spell to use some metal from a

Blacksmith,it took a while to desing the sword,but in the end,Sky was pleased

With the used his old saddle pack Twilight gave him,finding inside

2 rotten apples and a map he never placed smoe more apples,

And when she tried to throw away the rotten apples Sky said to keep them in.

And so Sky went to the thristle a few minutes walking around he

Found a pony scared to death

„Heelp!,iv'e been robbed.A creature attacking me,and…"the old stallion was

Shocked to find a human infront of him,screaming,the pony ran away.

Sky now knows the direction of the creatuer attacking had a

Idea,so the thing is hungry,he took out one of his rotten apples and threw it on

The ground,hiding into the bushed and readying his blade,but what he saw

Shocked him,it was a few minutes until he saw thing that jumps from the

Trees and eats the food is none other than here?Shadow didn't

Even look at the apple,he just ate regret that by spitting it he

Ate the apple he was facing the other way,so Sky never got to see his face.

Shadow turned around to the place where Sky was just

Walked away in the other direction,disapearing behind the thought

A bit,should he try to take on him,he still hasn't noticed then again

He ended up in a hospital because of him,he decided to leave and write a

Letter to Celestia to warn her about Shadow being started to run as

Fast as he can,because Shadow might not wait here until he gets backup from

noticed a small hill in front of him,but there was a door,a iron

Door leading into the if it was some kind of tunnel inside the hill.

„Thank you for showing me the way…"These words came out of the trees

Sky pulled out his sword,but Shadow jumped on him from a nearby tree.

Shadow had a rock in his hand,hitting Sky's head with it before he ever

Touched the didn't have a chance,so he decided to fake being

Knocked fell on the ground hoping that Shadow would buy he

was in a hurry to get inside the little hill,which infact had a

ran inside,and Sky decided to follow him inside,whatever it is

It's not good…


	4. the truth

Chapter 4:the truth

Sky went into the tunnel that lead to what it seems like a entering he saw some drawings on walls,which both shocked him and explained alot to him.

The drawing on the wall showed humans attacking ponies,and Princess Celestia with her horn sight of the humans in the drawing explained shadow why Celestia couldn't trust …..they were here before,but why is everyone suprised when he sees to the drawing was some text written in easily read it

„We came to this world,hoping to turn it into ours,and the ponies into we failed,and their princess put a curse on our lives ethernal and us have been locked up in this tomb,to protect a artifact Celestia put in are nothing but mindless slaves,protecting their deleted their memories of ever meeting us…the human menace."

Sky headed more deeper into the cave,hoping to get to that artifact that was mentioned in the ran and then a ,brutal,he had armor that was worn in the middle ages,and a old swung the sword towards to his quick reflexes,he quickly pulled out his and blocked the incoming then stabbed the human,who fell on the humans soulless blue glowing eyes turned heard footspets,crouching in the big room full of big statues of spotted none other than Shadow,he was leaping from statue to statue evading the insane humans,and also started to run,keeping up the tempo with looked at him,still running,he started to jump faster from head of a warrior to head of another saw a rock on the ground,he quickly grabbed it still running after threw it hoping to hit it aaand…he made rock flew right into Shadows head as he was about to jump onto another fell down,into the same floor as Sky charged at him,but Shadow evaded and started to run deeper into the they both saw a group of people with blue glowing eyes,wearing armors from the middle jumper one head and from there bossted himself further more,leaving Sky to deal with the group of 5 mindless pulled out his sword again and slayed them all,it didn't take long since he was in a he entered the room he saw Shadow and a altar,on which was a red Shadow grabbed the orb,Sky tackled broke into a fight,evading,blocking and Sky blocked a punch and served one right in Shadows cheek bone,causing him to fall layed on the carefully aproached him with his sword him.

„What is this,where are we?!"

Shadow Sky to aproach closer to hear quickly pulled away his mask and spit some kind of liquid onto Sky's backed off and fell down,everything was starting to saw Shadow getting up and looking at him.

„I should kill you now,but i think your ancestors will also do a good job."

Shadow not lon after that 3 cursed humans aproached out of nowhere the human in the middle stopped,his eyes turned white,and he killed his crouched down,looked at thats where he was saw white and he heard someone say:

„Greetings,traveler."

Sky turned around,

„Who are yo…?

„Shhhhhhhhhhhh…"said a small man covered in black robes.

„You can call me the guide."

He started to go away from Sky.

„Where are we?"

„Hhmmmm…."said the guide turning back to shadow

„Where are we?"

„Why,you are in my home,now lisen,i need you to help Princess Celestia with her little Shadow problem.

„Well…im working on it,but now what?"

„We just wait."

„Wait for what?"

„For me to drag you outside."

„Wha…"

„Shhhhhhh….."said the little black man,covering his motuh with his finger.

„You are welcome,now dont go die anywhere,they need looks like this is it,you can go back now."

Sky returned to the real world,he wasin the of the saw the man with white eyes closing the was later found on the ground still paralyzed from that thing that Shadow spit in his was returned by a carriage to the found himself in bed with Celestia by his side and 3 dark ponies wearing the same armor as said

„Your highness,he was hit by what we call the „nausea mouth"."

„What is that?"

„It's a mixture of some plants we find in the wild,we use it to immobilize targets,we ussualy after they are hit bring them into the prison where we give them the it seems Shadow broke into the castle and stole all of our dragon tounge' flower that the antidote is made of."

„When did this happen?"

„A few hours ago,i saw him your highness…"

„And where do you find the flower?"

„The flower needs high temperature to survive,ussualy in a dragon cave,thats where he got it's name from."

„Allright,ask princess Luna if she will accept that you get the dragon's tounge for him."

„Yes your higness."

„And you stay here, them take care of it."

Authors note:sorry for the chapter being a little short and about midnight and i have school in morning,and i know a few hours more will drive you guys insane for waiting so my apologiez,and chapter 5 will come soon and will be free to pm me about what you think about my story and if you got any if you got some good stories of your own feel free to pm me about all,sorry for short chapter,next one will come soon. bye


	5. into the depths

Before we continue with chapter you notice some words missing, and some sentences not making sence?Copy paste it into a pm and i will try my best, because when i live prewiev some words are you

Chapter 5:into the depths

Night time, 3 dark ponies sneaked in front of a dark cave from wich smoke came out.

„Clear."

„Lets go inside, no need for is just a „grab n go" mission, we need that dragon tounge."

„Yes sir!"

Upon entering teh cave they saw a sleeping dragon and a pile of on a rock next to the dragon was a red flower, growing between 2 one of the dark ponies was about to grab the dragons tounge, he stopped.

„Wait….i heard something…"Whispered the pony to the others that were behind him a few meters.

On the exit of the cave they saw Shadow, looking at them.

„Shadow,what are you doing?Why are you doing all this?"Asked one of the ponies

Shadow didn't reply,he just stared there, remembering everypony's abillities and also took a look at the sleeping dragon, and at the pony who was about to grab the antidote.

Shadow ran at the group of 2 grabbed a pony's hoof and swung him around the air, throwing him into the other pony remaining asked him

„Shadow, we were once brothers, why are you doing this?"

Shadow turned around to him, swung his leg and gave a uppercut to his former „brother".

The pony nearly touched the dragon.

Shadow looked at all of realized…1 pony is missing…the youngest of them all.

„fog light…"said Shadow, it was more of a rank than his real name.

The ponies blood frozen righ at the exit of the cave, none of them two were watching at felt his presence, and heard his hoof' his younges colleagues blood placed the flower in his started to run down the hill, trying to find a rock he can hide he was on the exit and shadow was deep inside the cave, he had some tim to hide behind a group of followed him down the hill,calmly looking around, analyzing evey cover, every detail, every he heard a fast heart beat.

The chased pony jumped off the cliff, he fell on a few rocks, and lost Shadow, hopefully.

„Fog light" ran to the the flower to the royal cook who made a tea and gave it to a hour or so after little Fog light arrived the rest came aswell, all hurt and were transported to simmilar rooms as Sky' Celestia came into the room.

„Hello Sky, feeling better after the tea?"

„Yeah…better….."

„Now listen,after the guards had a incident with Shadow in the cave,i decided to let my servants make a armor specific for humans."A few ponies brought a mannequinn with armor armor was black,made out of some really hard a round part of the body was put on the armor, the armor looked good on him.

„and we also have somethign else for you are trying your best, you will also need better weapons than your improvised sword.I will give you some bits to buy some resources, so you can make better better weapons."

The same few ponies presented Sky a small chest in which were 10 coin purses.

Sky had his new armor on while walking teh streets of ponies already heard about him and are no more followed Celestia's words on where the blacksmith is.

„Hello, i need a blacksmith."

„That should be me, what do you need?"

Replied the blacksmith, wearing a apron to not mess up his was a gray stallion unicorn.

„Lets see….i need alot of wood,something easy to form but solid,and a elastic string."

„Well….people ussualy tell me what they want."

„Well….ussualy i need something you ponies never heard of."

„And what's that?"

„A crossbow."

„…Alright il get you your stuff for your little crossrow thingy."

The unicorn brought all the stuff Sky asked for, he showed him his forge, and

Sky made his own also made a arrow too, showed it to the blacksmith and asked

„Can you make more of these?"

„sure"

The blacksmith made a lot of arrows just like Sky's.

They were working all day paid for the material used and the blacksmith's offers.

Sky was in the castle, he was talking to princess Celestia, explaining his adventures and what and how a crossbow went to sleep.

He dreamt that there was nothing but white, and he suddenly heard fammiliar voices

„Where did you go?"

„Why did you leave us?"

„Why!?"

A man with long blond hair appeard infront of him.

„Blake?Blaaake!"

Sky woke was couldn't go back to just has to find a job here.

Once again he picked up a sign saying „i need a job" and standed on the streets again.

He saw a fammiliar pony,the blacksmith.

„Hey, you are that Sky guy right?"

„Yeah."

„Whats the sign for?"

„I kinda need a job, you know, need money for food, need food for life, need life to do everything."

„so you need a job?"

„Yes."

„Well…yesterday i realized you really know how to smith pretty well, if you need a job, i could pay you for smithing stuff for the folk here."

„Sure…"

Sky spend his first day working hard with his new boss, really hard working guy, and really friendly to his workers.

„Well…seems the sun is going down,and you problably wanna return home now."

„You have no idea…."

„Since you really need money fast, here, take this."

„Thanks boss, so what, i start again in the morning?"

„Yeah, bye"

Sky enjoyed his first day of work for ponies, he even got time to spend his bits on some shops that were closing bought a cake, some apples, and a cupcake.

He went to his quarters and fell asleep imediatley, no time for taking off the armor or woke up earlier than took of his helmet to eat the fresh apple he bought just even arrived earlier than his boss.

„Ahhhh…Sky, good morning"

„Morning, boss"Said Sky leaning on the wall

„We are having a big day infront of us, we should start working."

They worked all day again.

„Hey Sky."

„Yes?"

„Its getting dark, you can go, and of course, here's your pay."

„Thanks, same time tommorow?"

„Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

Little this is chapter 6, and the story is nearing it's in my head i got plans for a sequel to this if i get 10 pm's that you want me to continue this story, i will, and now here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6:…..

Sky's third day of work was already nearing its end, with his new boss Joe, he already learned how to smith when he got some spare time made a second crossbow matching the first one.

Sky once again got his pay and went for the shops that didn't end as soon as his shift.

He got himself a cupcake, which he ate imediatley, and a few more apples, which he placed in Twilight's saddle still as a human was able to wear it as a ordinary back pack, just was already dark and he was on his way to his his way to his quarters he heard footseps, not hoofsteps, but mind imeddiatley said Shadow, but he was so tired of him that he thought that another human came the same way he when he turned around,there was nobody and the footsteps turned back and looked up on the buildings across the street, and there he was, the infamous footspeps didn't stop because Sky noticed him, they stopped because he jumped onto another building.

Shadow didn't notice Sky yet, so Sky pulled out a arrow from Twilight's backpack, placed it on teh crossbow, aimed,and then he was in a hurry so Shadow doesn't escape once again, he missed his head by the lenght of 6 stoped for a second and looked at the direction the arrow came being able to tell who the man behind the knightly armor was, but he quickly realized it was Sky, due to his intentions to stop his plans once this time didn't even try to kill the man in teh knightly armor, he just tried to shake him off by jumping from building to both ran again as if they were in a race.

Sky noticed a group of ponies passing by, so he dove into the crowd and whispered

„Gather around me and start talking quickly!"

The ponies would just stay around and wonder whats his problem, but the sight of a man with a sword and 2 crossbows, even tought they never heard of crossbows, they still look scary.

The ponies started talking, and when Shadow looked back, he couldn't see the knight behind all the calmed down and started to run,but less slowly, Sky fooled him.

He followed him followed him to the farest back of the castle trought a not guarded castle was build on a cliff,but also off it,the main throne room

Is not on the cliff, its being supported by a few stone collums under the cliff.

Around the collums were wooden bridges allowing ponies to walk around them.

Sky was shocked when he saw what Shadows plan every collum was something that looked like a birds nest filled with black material from the imediatley reconized it as

„Home made bombs"

Whispered Sky upon realizing the things on the collums

On the fifth nad last collum he saw Shadow modyfiying the last bomb.

And since Sky whispered, Shadow noticed the knight once again.

„Very well….you chose your faith, and now, im going to end it!"

Said Shadow before lunging at again broke into a fight.

Sky pulled out both crossbows with arrows already on them.

Both arrows passed by Shadow, Dual wielding crossbows maybe wasn't such a good idea.

Shadow tried to hit Sky with a really amateur like sword, wood, and Sky sliced it with his, Shadow punched out the hilt of Sky's sword out of his the fight into a hand to hand fight only, leaving Sky a chance to use his other hand to strike him in the head.

Sky's gauntlets were really heavy, making the swing slower, but the impact more powerfull.

Shadow backed off for a second, and then pushed the knight to fall on the armor was still heavy, Sky couldn't easy get pulled out a dagger, looking much like the dagger Sky got for self protection, he never saw it again after he fell with Shadow on that food stand, he nust have grabbed it before he was about to kill Sky , but then

„Hello."

Said a voice unfamiliar to Shadow, but not to was the guide's looked there where the voice came from, but there was nobody, leaving Sky a chance to strike him with his armor foot into his nearly fell on the ground, but he fell off the wood grabbed the edge with his left hand, since he still hasn't let go of the dagger.

Sky aproached him, was waiting for Shadows reaction for seeing him on the edge after looking down, maybe he would give up and let him save him, but Shadow choose his fate by swinging the dagger towards backed off, and when he came back, Shadow was already falling.

Shadow's whole life flashed before brothers, his missions, even his first true love he met in just closed his eyes before impact.

Sky never saw Shadow falling half way there,he just took off his helmet and sat will explain everything to princess Celestia.

There were alot of guards and used her ceremonial voice on this one

„Sky the human, you have done a great deed for vanquished a great evil that has threaten our have earned our trust, and for that i shall grant you your greatest wish, home!"Celestia made her horn glow yellow, the discharge was aimed close to Sky, and he saw it, the content that was seen behind the portal was indeed a place Sky crossed the portal,Which close right after him.

He encountered the man he was most searching for around his man with long blond hair was shocked when he saw a knight in front of soon as Sky noticed that the person did not recognize him, he removed his helmet and threw it on the man recognized hugged, with Sky still wearing his dark armor that princess Celestia gave him.

-THE END-

So i need 10 private messages that i know that you want me to make a sequel,and if there are only 5 i will make a will go deeper into the story such as,Shadows good old days,who the guide really is,and who is actually Shadow's first love.

BONUS CONTENT:

Easter eggs:Sky mentoins in chapter 1 when asking Rarity and Twilight for a ruler a jarl(in the elder scrolls V:Skyrim jarls are the rulers of the nine holds)

The guide:the inspiration for the guide was also from TESV:Skyrim,where the greybeards in black robes showed you „the way of the voice"

And last easter egg including Skyrim is this one:during the creation of this story Shadow was imagined wearing nightingale armor, while Sky's armor was imagined as ebony armor(you can google them to get the same picture as i) even tought in the whole story there is nowhere mentioned a cap n Shadow

To the guy behind the thank you note:this wouldn't have been here whitout you, i actually made a world of my own, with lunas royal guards, with the guide, and with the cursed humans

So really THANK YOU,FOR HELPING ME MAKE THIS STORY!

So once again 10 private messages to make a sequel

And only takes 5 private messages to make a preqel

This was my story,and you decide its faith.

With love to mlp,Skyrim and my fans out there-carl 117


	7. little message

Hello, for not writing for such a long time.

In this message im goign to announce The human menace:origins

The story will go into the past,unrevealing even more of the story such as:

Shadow's first love

Sky's life

And the beggining of the Guide!

And of course,much more of the history of my world.

Now since the stuff that kept me from writing still isnt done it might take a little longer than usual to get a chapter,and of course,this story will continue.

I think thats it…..please review…and thats it i think.

So lets see:

The human menace:origins

The human menace season 2(il try to make it longer this time)

Thats pretty much it people.

And once again thanks to the man i thanked at the begining,you know that i mean you.

-carl 117


	8. the return

Hello 2 is , longer, more it took me a while to do this i wont write much here, so il just start:

Chapter 8:The return

In the middle of a desert there is what appears to be a military base, not far from the location of where a recent cross-dimmensional portal was found.A man wearing black armor came out of it and started to wander wasn't long until he aproached a man with long blond hair, they appeared to know both entered the base and alot of people were suprised by the man within the knightly were alot of salutes to the man and a higher ranked soldier appeared in front of lead him inside the base where he got in a room where he saw a fammiliar face.

„Commander Troy?"

„Sit down…"

There were two chairs and a table infront of Sky, he sat on one and the commander on the commander had his red berret on his head and that well taken care of a true commander.

„Would you mind taking that helmet off?"

Sky took off his helmet and placed it on the table.

„Daniel?Daniel Peterson?"

„Yes sir."

„Well where the hell were you?"

„I was in a completly other world sir, a world ruled by ponies…"

The commander burst out laughing

„Ponies?Oh what they have their little villages and a pretty little princess?"

During his last sentence he made a baby face.

„And they jump around and play, and they are friendly and harmless!"

„Oh, i wouldn't say harmless."

Sky's words made the commander serious, and curious about what these ponies are capable stood up and walked around Daniel.

„And the armor?"

„They made it for me sir."

„The ponies?"

„Yes sir."

„Why, did they need you to punish a naughty pony?"

The commander tried to make fun of the he kinda failed, he's not a good improvisor.

„They needed me to take care of a guy."

„A guy?"

„A pony who became a guy."

The commander was confused, so he dissmised Sky and told him to get some took off his armor and finnaly got some time to see some old friends.

He mostly spent his time with Blake, the guy with long blond told him everything that he saw in the other dimension.

Not even 24 hours passed until they called him up to see the commander infront of the base.

Daniel had his old military clothes commander was standing infront of a portal.

He saw trought the portal a fammiliar , he crossed over into the other dimension, he was acompanied by the were both standing in the middle of the was nobody else but them and princess Celestia.

„Sky, we once again need your help."  
„Sky?"

The commander was unfammiliar with this name.

„There is a new threat above equestria, and i fear its much worse than a mad you help us, your kind will earn our have alot of supplies and techniques that might come in handy but please!Help us!

Celestia sounded voice started to crack.

The commander was interested into her offer about supplies, and if she actually started to contact other dimensions, he could start a research about this cross-dimension thing.

The commander bowed down and accepted her offer, with a little giggle.

They went back and told her to make the portal big,and not a long time passed until the portal switched from the size so only two people could fit in to a size where about 20 tanks could fit in at once.

They both haeded back.

„Sir, what are we going to do?"

„Relax, im going to send then new recruits and a tank in, whatever sh!t is bothering them they are going to take care of it, and even collect the reward she mentioned."

A hour passed until Sky decided to visit commander Troy to see if there are any news about the ponies.

„Sir, any news about the ponies?"

The commander was next to a radio, also waiting for something to happen.

„Well i…"

„Heeeeeelp!"

A desperate cry for help was heard trought the radio.

„Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!Its…its…..aaaaaa!"

The voice was followed by a couple of gunshots and then static.

„What the fuck?"

„Sir?"

„All right, il send some more experienced units,2 tanks, and a little of course you, since you are the only one who was in the dimension."

Daniel was in a armored vehicle, they were driving ahead for the portal.

Inside were a few soldiers, and right on the opposite side was sitting Blake.

Blake started to explain to the others whats going on:

„Ok, are entering a completely new world, so try not to get lost or killed by whatever is on the other side!This guy here is Daniel Peterson, he survived this place if you dont feel like dying, i advise you stick to him!"

Daniel nodded to the others, and tried to count them how many were in the armored vehicle with there were six of them, plus the driver makes them seven.

The driver was heard:  
„Were in, go go go!"

Daniel got out first, he saw Ponyville destroyed, chaos ,and the other units dispatching unleashed a order.

„Spread out, look for survivors!"

Every soldier went in his way, some even went behind the portal.

„Daniel, i found someone!"Said Blake.

Daniel came over to him and saw the other man too, a soldier with his back turned.

„Hey you!"

The soldier turned around revealing his blue glowing eyes, this was not a ordinary soldier.

„Whatefuck!?"

„Run!"Daniel both began to run back to the there were next to the portal they turned around to face shot a bullet and the strange soldier dropped not before unleashing a scream that went into the bones of all the soldiers nearby.

Daniel realized that he wasn't the only one like that, and since he unleashed a scream, the others know that something is wrong and:

„Awwwwww shit…"


	9. recap

Quick message,you might noticed some sentences not making is mostly due to words

Disappearing,and the only way for them not to dissapear is to let space between every line.

Chapter 9:Recap

„Oh boy!"Blake got scared, since this is his first time dealing with stuff like this.

„I know them, i fought how did they pass on the curse?"

„Daniel, what the hell are you talking about?"

„I might have some information about them, not sure will it do any good."

The commander was right behind him, he told both him and Blake to follow him back to

also said something about finding a human from this world, Daniel remembered

Shadow, since he was the only man in the land.

They were sitting in the same room as before, Blake was supposed to guard the door.

„So apparently we saw a man from their world, and when we captured him he was mumbling the name Sky, and since that princess uhhh…."

„Celestia."

„Right, since princess Celestia named you Sky as well, i would say that the famous Sky is

You."

„Yes sir."

„And now shall we welcome our guest, you can come in now!"

„A human with a simmilar armor as Shadow's entered the room, but his armor looked

Different, mainly the stripes and he was carrying a crossbow, he laso had a metal plate on his

Forehead showing a symbol, it was just a x right above his the gauntlets dont appear

To be out of leather as Shadow's, they were made out of a black metal with a pipe on it.

The man sat down next to Daniel, upon eye contact Daniel noticed that the mad look of

Shadow is gone,

„You are not Shadow are you?"

„No, dont you remember me?I'm the one who delivered you the cure for the nausea mouth."

Daniel started to remember.

„But what happened?"

„It's a long after you went home Luna perfected her spell, and made almost all of her

Guards human!We are now better than we were so we got new armor with little gadgets as well,like your crossbow invention and like this."

He showed him his hand and pointed at the pipe.

„This is filled with a mixture that creates smoke, very good for, well, smoke."

„Anything else new?"

„Well yes, Twilight Sparkle from ponyville became a princess aswell!And i got the rank of the night, and i dont think you heard about my brothers…"

„What's up with your brothers?"

„They dissapeard one night, some say Shadow killed them, but that was when you were still

In Equestria, so you must have heard it already."

The commander was silent during their conversation, but he soon added:

„Can you tell us something about this outbreak?"

„Well…there isn't much, we were patrolling Canterlot and Celestia sent all avalible men into

Ponyville, i fougth them off and before i knew it, some strange humans dragged me over to talk to you!"

„Well, if you dont have any information, report to the blond man outside, and if he asks about this, tell that piece of shit that its classified."

„Allright."

The man previously known as fog light went outside of the room leaving Daniel and Commander Troy alone.

„Piece of shit?Is Blake giving you still trouble about the helmet thing?"

„You dont know how it is if you are the commander and you have your own stuff to do and then a soldier is refusing to wear a helmet!"

„You know sir how he always says:I rather die than giving the enemy a second chance."

„I know, he says that every , so in order to close the portal we need Celestia, she is the only one who can close the portal right?"

„Right."

„We find her, get all our men, and close the , we kill every zombie there is!"

„I will take the one which doesn't ditch the ponies to deal with the zombies themselves."

„OK, and where do we find Celestia?"

„She is another city, quite a trip."  
„Allright, we will get a helicopter in there with you inside, you will try to squeeze intel from her and then we deside what to do."

„Yes sir!"

Out of the hall was heard Blakes voice:

„I dare you call me a piece of shit one more time!"

They both went into the hall to find Blake chocking the guard.

„Blake calm down man!"

Blake calmed down, and took a few steps away from the royal guard.

It took about a hour to get the heli ready and Daniels unit.

It was daytime in Equestria, but not in our dimension.

They were flying in the heli above a directly to broke the silence:

„Man this is beautifull."He was looking trought the open door of the chopper, revealing a good part of Equestria.

„ the hell is that over there?"Blake spotted something.

„It's a straight rainbow, but…but how?"Daniel replied

„Is it just me, or is the rainbow heading for us?"

It wasn't long until a light blue pony with rainbow coloured mane and with blue glowing eyes got into the stopped right after crashing into a soldier, who fell of the heli into the went straight for the creature,punching it in the face, the creature used it hooves to lunge at Daniel, he quickly pulled out his 9mm pistol and a loud bang was creature was alive, but flew around in the helicopter before making a impact with the pilot, it pushed the pilot's head right into the was blood in the crack of teh aproached the front and tried to hold the chopper in the sky, but no crash was only darkness until he began to open his eyes to see Blake infront of a destroeyed chopper calling out names:

„Connor!Connor!"

„Here sir!"

Daniel saw a soldier waving like hell.

„Daneil your alive, but wait….where's Tom?Tom!Tom!"

„The monster pushed him offboard before the crash remember?"Connor asked.

„All right, we still need to go to Canterlot, Daniel, go check the heli for anything we can use."

Daniel entered the crashed saw the creature still breathing, but its heavily bullet hit it in the front right leg,and got a little blood from the crash into the pilot and also saw one of those emergency boxes.

„Lets see what we got here…..one box of 9mm bullets, wow, two kevlar vests, aaaannddd…..oh my god!A grenade launcher, then there has got to be here some, yes!Grenades, hhaha!

The rainbow haired creature unleashed a weak moan, but Daniel didn't care.

He came to Blake and Connor, he gave them the kevlar vests, and attached the granade launcher to his rifle, packed the bullets, and they went for Canterlot.


	10. a old friend

Chapter 10:a old friend

Daniel started to remember his last visit to the passed trought that old tunnel

Where he first encountered those „zombies".Blake suggested to go check it out, but Daniel

Told him that its problably empty, or filled with just passed by

Encountered a creature far away whitout seeing was a pony, with those dammed blue

was a earth pony gray coat,white mane, stallion, couldn't see the cutie wait,

another Pony aproaches, this time a unicorn, orange coat, with a yellow mane, mare.

„Should we sneak away?"Blake asked.

„I think we can take on two ponies"Awnsered Connor and charged at was followed

By Blake and saw aimed his rifle at the earth pony first and:

„Whathefuck?"his rifle stuck, it wouldn't fire a single bullet. He was so busy investigating his

Rifle that he didn't even realize the earth pony charging at fell on the ground leaving

Blake and Daniel to take on the two soon as they aimed their rifles on the threat it

Just slipped out of their grip into the air, it was glowing the same colour as the horn of the

had to use their fists to take on the charging earth managed to

Punch him in the face, but it didn't do much effect as the pony was still able to serve a punch

Into Blake's go knocked down on the ground and didn't move it was up

To Daniel to deal with the earth pony, but where did the unicorn go?Daniel felt pain in his

Chest and looked down, the unicorn's horn got into backed away, and Daniel fell on the

unicorn was about to stab him in once again, possibly the next one would result

In death for he saw a knife fly right into the unicorns face, he didn't see much, just

that the knife was from remembers that everyday infront of the base Connor

would sharpen his couldn't look around at all, he was getting tired, he started to think

„Oh great, Connor's gonna get me to safety and i'l be just Blake could use some help

Too…"He just passed by Connor and Blake, they were on the floor, but who was pulling

him?

„What the…"That were his final words before being knocked out.

Daniel awoke in a cave, all he saw at first were rocks, but then he heard a fammiliar voice

„Hey."the voice appeard started to gain control over his body again, he looked right

From the rocks he saw and saw the man who pulled him into the was Sky's rival

was calm and he didn't have his mad look, he was still masked and still wore his

Royal guard held Daniels old dagger Celestia gave him for self

He wasn't about to slay Daniel, he was just cleaning it, with what appears to be a cloth.

Daniel jumped off, Shadow didn't bother to question why, he still remember that he caused

Him alot of was sitting on a rock, so Daniel after realizing that hes not a

Threat joined were both sitting on a rock, he got really is Shadow

Not trying to kill him?

„Uhhhhhh….."

„I understand i gave you alot of trouble in the some things have changed…."

„You survived the fall?"

„There was a river under the platforms, i fell right into drowned to my own death,

And the srangest thing happend to me there."

Daniel felt a story coming, he was really wondering how Shadow has he started

Listen what Shadow has to say.

„As i said i fell into the river and i was unconsions, i saw nothing but bright light, and a small

't see his face, he wore some black robes with a i asked him where i

Was he just shushed said that he is going to help me, that he will negate the effect.

Of course i was still mad so i resisted at first, tried to kill him with a dagger, he was too fast.

And..i..i dont know what he did to me i couldn't move, as if i was in did something

To me, i still dont know what, and i woke up in this forest.I went to Ponyville but that door…

The door that lead to that artifact with the cursed ones….it was open!I..i ran back to Ponyville

But it was a wasteland!"

Daniel tried to put all the pieces door, the man, what was he called?The guide,

And the wasteland.

„Oh, and i belive this is yours."

He offered Daniel his same dagger he had the last time they met, but shinier.

„And where are my friends?"

„You mean the other two humans?"

„Yeah."

„I left them there, they problably woke up by now."

After a little look around the cave, Daniel invited Shadow to join him in his mission to find

Celestia and free Equestria from the plague.

They both came back where the fight and Connor were gone, but there was a circle

With a knife on one edge of the circle.

„They went that way."Said Daniel while being accompanied by Shadow.


	11. the eye

Chapter 11:the eye

After about three days of traveling and fighting trought whatever was in the way of Shadow

And Daniel getting to Canterlot, lead them right in front of the location they wanted to go to.

The streets were abbandoned exept some that were filled with the infected ponies, humans

Are rare since its quite far away from the started remembering the ponies that

Walked everyday only rememberd the streets he only was in, which made a

Straight path from te train station to the aproached a corner, Daniel carefully

Looked around it.

„Crap!Enemies…"Daniel started to had to ask:

„Can we beat them?"

„Too much, is there another way?"

„Well….we could try to jump from one rooftop to another.I think this building has a way up."

They entered the building they were hiding upon entering noticed a part of

The room being covered in shadow, something moved.

„Sky, watch out!"

Daniel immediatley grabed his dagger and threw it into the darkness, a loud fammiliar scream

Was heard.

„Oh shit!"Daniel remembered

Out of the shadow came Blake and got a dagger into his left eye, there was

Blood dripping down onto the floor.

„Daniel!What the fuck?"Blake was confused now that he saw his friend throw a dagger into

His other was still screaming, since a dagger in the eye can hurt pretty bad.

„Whatdowedo, what do we do?!" Connor started to panic

„Well….we got to get that thing out."awnsered Blake.

„Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Daniel started to pull out the dagger.

After he pulled it out he passed it to Shadow.

„We need a bandage or something!"Yelled Daniel before turning to Shadow who offered a

Bandage which he got out of nowhere.

A few hours later they were sitting, it was getting dark decided to rest until they

Would move was facing the floor, and Blake said:

„Oh cheer up Connor, you know what they say…."

„Not now!"He cut off Blake.

„Lets just go to Connor listen….i didn't know…"

„Who said that?"Connor was pretending that Daniel is not here.

„Was it you uhhhhh…"

„ no."

„Lets just sleep."Blake also suggested.

The night was actually peacefull, Shadow was mumbling some name for a minute and

Connor's eye still kinda hurt, so he had trouble falling woke up pretty early and

Were relaxed, exept Blake who for some reason was everything but relaxed.

„Dude, you ok?"

„No man."

„What happend?"

„Promise you wont tell anyone?"

„Sure, go ahead."

„Last night i..."

Shadow woke up behind him, so they pretended like that nothing happend.

Soon Connor was awake too and they went trought the streets, they were clear now.

While walking trought a street there was thunder heard.

„Thunder?"Blake looked around the sky.

„But there is not a cloud in the sky!"Shadow commented on Blake's previous sentence.

The sound was heard again and the building next to them was panic.

After the building fell down there was dust, coughing and blurry visions.

„Is everyone allright?!"Daniel asked.

„Shadow?"

„I'm fine."

„Connor?"

„Here!"

„Blake?Blake!?"

„Over here!"

„Where"

„I think you are on the other side!"

„Awwww thats just great"Connor entered the conversation.

„Can you climb over"Shadow asked?

„I dont think so!How about we meet at the castle, i can see it from here!"The castle was big

Enoguht to be spotted from some streets.

„Sure thing Blake!"Daniel was heard again.

Everyone went their own path, but had the same target, the castle of Canterlot.


	12. Blake the hero

Chapter 12:Blake the hero

Blake was heading for the his way there he found out that a street is filled with

Those dammed zombie was looking around the corner, counting how many

Enemies he stopped counting at 11, he finnaly got another chance to go into a killing

Spree, he also couldn't resist but to yell out something before getting his fare share of killing

„Die you ponyzombiebastards!"

And thats where he pulled the trigger, but instead of a bang there was a pretty

Dropped his rifle and ran for his didn't look back, he just ran for his life thinking

Where to escape the enemy remembered that the next street is the one where the

Building fell, he had to go into a building and try hide used the next corner to

Quickly disapear for a second, which was enough to jump trought the broken window.

The horde countinue to ran to the fallen building where they stopped and tried to spot Blake.

He was walking trough the hallway when he heard pulled out his combat knife,

Slowly walking trought the end of the hall, he aproached the door, in the other room was a

Hostile pony sniffing around a couch, which confused him for a moment before sneaking up

To was spotted or rather to say „sniffed", the fight was quickly heard

Something cry behind the thought that he had enough crazy n confusing stuff

For one couch wasn't crying, it was only cover for a little scared 's coat was

White as snow, and blue mane, and blood red eyes, unicorn, started to cry:

„Leavvve me alone please!"

„Relax, im not going to hurt you, just, just calm down."

She looked him right in the eyes, she didn't know of what was she more terrified, a zombified

Fellow pony or something much taller and unknown to she felt that he's not going

To harm her.

„Come, let me help you"Said Blake stretching his arms, she accepted and came closer.

He carried her trough the hall, went outside to show her the light side of life, forgetting that

There was a horde of zombie ponies outside..

„Look, were outside now and you aaaaw shit!"Blake ran away with the pony in his hands

„Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

He ran and ran, just trying to get to the castle as he already needs to run away.

He spent some time running away before shaking them off with methods he didn't even know.

He placed the pony on the ground, checked on her, no wounds.

„Thank you…."Said the pony before couching, she layed her head on the was

When he layed down next to her.

„Wha…what are you?"

„Human."

„What's that?"

„Me."

There wasn't anymore chit chat, he was just laying there until she started to chat again:

„You have something in your ear!"

„Yeah its my…"He stopped, he got a idea.

He started to talk to that little black thingy in his ear, yelling for pony got confused

Surely not knowing what is he speaking about or who is he speaking to.

„Good news, were saved, you are going to be fine."Said Blake.

The pony smiled.

„You know… i never caught your name…"

„Its Blake."

„Blake?Blaaaakeee…..oh well, im Vynil."

Blake nodded a affirmative, and said:

„Now listen, i need to go, you stay humans are going to come and take care of you

Until its safe to return here, got it?"

„Dont leave me!Please!"

„Allright, allright"Blake responded.

He grabbed her and they went for the castle which wasn't actually that far away.


	13. the end

Chapter 13:the end

Blake upon the castle found his friends Daniel, Connor and Shadow who wasn't a such friend

As the other two.

„Sorry, i got distracted along the way!"Said Blake aproaching the group.

„And that pony was the distraction right?"Daniel asked.

„Yeah."Blake placed the Vinyl on the ground, she got up on her own.

She recognized a member of the group, it was Shadow.

„You are that wanted pony!"She wasn't scared of him since she know that Blake would

Protect her.

„You caused a lot of trouble here in Canterlot, so i heard."

Shadow started to remember.

„Ok, you just stay here with Connor, and try not to mention his eye or make any eye jokes."

Blake door was already open, Blake, Shadow and Daniel entered, leaving

Connor and Vinyl.

„Dammit!Two hallways, we need to split and Blake, you go left, i go right."

They went in the directions as they were went trhough the same hallway

He first time saw Luna's royal guards, and trought the door which he passed was the room

In which entered four guards and left even took a moment to visit his old quarters,

Not much has changed, but the bed sheets look went to the throne room, where he

Started to hear some wierd noise and saw a little man in black hood with a sword, it was the

Guide.

„Daniel, no time to explain, prepare for battle!"the Guide said and smacked the door.

The sight behind the door suprised were three one in the middle

Was the biggest and on it was sitting not Princess Celestia or Luna, but a had old

Armor on, about 14th or 15th was bald and had glowing red eyes, which he used

To look at Daniel and the Guide, he stood up and said:

„Uthgard, after all these years you are still a traitor i see!"

„We are going to stop you!"The Guide who's name appears to be Uthgard.

„But your ally started it all, one day he visited our tomb annd gave me the tool to control my

Army once again!Remember when your friend got hurt on my orb?He wasn't rejected by it,

He unlocked it for me!I just had to pick it up and i was able to control my army once again,

And infest anybodys mind i come across…And i have a suprise for your little champion, just

Turn around Daniel…"

It didn't shock him that he knew his name, but the fact that Blake was standing behind him

With glowing red lunged at him while Uthgard went after the other hostile.

„Blake it's me!"Daniel tried to turn him back to normal while hoding his face with left hand

Blake just groaned and swung his arm at him.

„Blake you know what, if you dont stop now i will…"He was interrupted by Blakes arm, he

Got a little it was a good enough reason for him to serve a direct punch into

Blakes face, which suprisingly knocked him out turned around to find Uthgard

On the floor about to be killed by the emeny blade, he quickly pulled out his pistol and pulled

The enemy with still no known name fell down and dropped the orb, Daniel

Aproached it.

„NO dont!Its evil"Uthgar shouted on the it was too late, Daniel already grabbed it.

It started talking to him:

„Imagine a world in which everyone listens to your command, everything the way you want,

It's very simple, just wield me, any now not just one world is yours, but two."

Daniel's vision started to become red, everything, the walls, the Guide, his hand, red.

„NO!"Daniel threw the orb on the floor, it broke and shatter into noticed that

Blake's eyes stopped glowing and turned back to normal, he stood up and said:

„Uuu…..Daniel….whutHEFUK?"

„You allright?What happened?"

„We saw some zombie pony and Shadow insisted me to step away, thats when i wake up

On the floor with my tooth hurtingg as fuck!"

„Let's just go find Shadow."

„Hold on."Blake rubbed his right cheek, put his hand infront of his mouth and spit out a tooth.

„Daniel what the fuck?!"He showed Daniel his tooth.

They went to the other hallway where Blake last time found him along with the

Pony they were was a unicorn mare, white coat, and purple mane.

„Is everything allright?"

„Yes, yes it is."Even though Shadow had a mask a smile could be noticed on his face.

Soon Equestria was the way it used to be, Celestia showed up and closed the portal after

Every human returned to normal.

Two days after inside the guard quarters:

Shadow was eating some kind of stew when a fammiliar man aproached him from behind,

He turned around and saw him.

„Fog light?Is that you?"

„I became the night."He said before punching Shadow and grabing him by the neck and

Smashing him by the wall.

„How could you kill our brothers?!"

„What are you talking about?"

„You killed them!"

„I never saw them after the fight in the dragon's nest!"

Shadow was released.

„You mean…they are still alive?!"

Somewhere, unknown location

„Uhhhhh…"Came out of a pony with a mask and black armor

The end of season 2 of the Human menace.

Since this chapter wasn't so long i will make a list here of easter eggs and bits that

Were supposed to be in the story, so lets go:

Easter eggs:"Oh cheer up Connor, you know what they say…" who guesses this one is a king

Or a big optimist, or british:/.

Bits that never made it into the story:Actually when walking trough the forest on their way to

Canterlot Blake, Connor and Daniel were supposed to find a destroyed humvee next to the 2

Enemies, in which they would contact a radio and asked for help and would get the news that

The zombies would be were supposed to be classes like the jumper, tank,

…and Blake at the end was supposed to be a legs are bend in a wacky way

That makes the zombies jump really far and makes them faster.

A little visit to Twilight's:At the begining Daniel was supposed to visit Twilight and ask her

Whats going on, where she will use telepathy to levitate stuff on him and speak in his mind

Thinking that its a zombie screaming in his mind"Go away!" or something

The misplaced saddlepack:i wanted Daniel to find his saddlepack in his room at the end

But i dont remember did i mention him placing it somewhere else?I forgot so i decided to

Miss out the part with the bag.

The modern guard:the modern guard use crossbows,have a pipe shooting smoke bombs and

Have a cape with leather on that once firmly grabbed can be used as a glider, i wanted to

Make them use their cool new gadgets but never got the chance to.

So basicly everything went back to normal, the missing pony right and one more scene before

I go make my other project, if you liked this story and want season 3, just PM me about it.

And now, before the credits, goes the scene….

Daniel wakes up to find three terrorists(Dont forget hes a soldier) and a talk for

A while until he notices one of them getting behind him,he lowers his eyes so he sees the

Floor and says:

„Are you ready Sky?"

Daniel turns to him to find the terrorists eyes glowing blue.

„Uthgard?"He looks at the other two who were looking at the camera.

Uthgard used a knife to untie him, and gave him the gun his host had with him.

A couple of bangs and the other two were on the floor, they ran outside to find Blake and

Commander Troy in a helicopter ready to rescue both climbed onboard.

„You know, you never told me that thing that made you so nervous back in Equestria."

He asked Blake.

„Oh that, Shadow hugged me in his sleep."Said Blake cassualy, which caused Daniel to look

At him and commander Troy to burst out laughing.

„Hahahah!The pony had bad dreams!"

„It was that night when he mumbled something right?"Daniel tried to continue the chit chat

„He said something about a Rarity, dunno what it is."END

I hope you notice what happend in a few scenes. Thats all

-signed with love to all who kept reading:carl 117


End file.
